Tarzan
by hpets
Summary: Tarsus IV, a planet of blood. Star fleet has ordered a mission to survey the planet to find out exactly what went wrong. But something was left behind, something other then spilt blood. AU Spock / Jim
1. Prologue

Tarzan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. Nor do I own any of the books or movies of Tarzan, the story which influenced this fic as well (if you hadn't guessed :P lol) I would however recommend reading the original Tarzan novel, its really good. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_AN: This story is about Tarsus IV and my interpretation of events. Some parts, particularly Jim's memories could be confronting as I am basing them on real life experience in a similar situation (not mine thank goodness, but a friend who has told me their story). I will also say that while I very much enjoy reading well written stories about Jim being the leader and saving a bunch of children on Tarsus IV, I don't think it fits the time line in any sort of way and so because of this I decided to write this story, not to prove anyone wrong, because hey this is fanfiction and its all about imagination, but just to write my own version that I hope you will all enjoy. _

Prologue

They came at night when everyone was sleeping, interrupting the silence with fists pounding on the door. Jim slipped from his bed the pangs of hunger keeping his mind from drifting into dreams. His aunt, gaunt and pale stood at her bedroom door; her spindly hand gripped the hem of her robe worrying at its stitches, frayed from constant abuse.

The famine had changed them. 5 months ago his aunt used to be on the plump side with round rosy cheeks and bouncing blonde hair smiling as she went about baking her cakes and pastries to sell at their bakery. His uncle was tall with the broadest shoulders you could ever see. Jim could remember his Aunt and Uncle visiting Riverside when he was little and he would climb all over his uncle demanding to sit on his shoulders so he could see the world.

Now his uncle's shoulders were skin stretched over bone and his Aunts cheeks were hollow and pale, hair limp and dull. Neither smiled much any more. They did try; putting on a brave face telling Jim as they sat at an empty table that Starfleet would be coming soon. But Jim wasn't stupid, he had watched as the hope bleed from their eyes over the long months with only a few spoonful's of food they were given to eat and each day without the relief promised by the council. Starfleet wasn't coming; Jim knew that, they never came. Starfleet only took, they took his dad before he could speak, they took his mum when she couldn't cope being a mother and they took his bother when he ran away because his mum never came home. He ended up on Tarsus because no one else would have him.

His Aunt and Uncle had given him a home and loved him as a son and for that Jim loved them. The last two years on this planet far from earth had been the best years of his short life. Jim wouldn't give that up for anything even having to go hungry most days was better then not being loved. But now that could all end.

The men at the door wore black from head to toe, resting phaser rifles on their shoulders. One of them had a clipboard and he was the one who spoke. His Uncle shook his head, but the man pushed past him motioning from Jim and his Aunt to move towards him. Jim recognized his voice; his name was Hank the man that used to work at the school before all this started. He had three daughters.

Jim didn't know what was happening as they were herded into the street with a line of their neighbours and friends, the humid night air sticking his pajamas to his skin. Nobody dared speak as they shuffled forwards eyes darting to darkened houses; some with their front doors wide open swinging slightly in the breeze, others closed tight without even a twitch of a curtain to indicate the owners were witness to the scene before them.

Their little group grew as they past through more streets heading in the direction of the sports grounds at the edge of town. Still no one spoke, even the young children clutched to their mother's breast were silent. Jim shielded by his Aunt and Uncle on either side felt he should do something. Scream or cry or run but he could not; he knew fear was crippling, he had experienced it the split second before he forced himself to jump from the speeding car heading for the cliff. He knew fear could be over come, but in this moment surrounded by people with guns he was a child hiding behind his guardians. Shock and fatigue bled from him any fight he might have left.

His Aunt took his hand in that moment squeezing it tight before offering him a twitch of her lips that was meant to be a smile. Jim squeezed back. They did not know what was happening. Help could have come as the settlement lay in the dark and they were just now being taken to the ships.

The sports grounds loomed, a dark shadow rising from the dark landscape, the edges starting to reflect the glow of the rising sun just peaking through the jungle foliage on the other side. More lines of people coming from other parts of the settlement joined theirs as the guards herded them towards the entrances and out onto the playing field. The grass was soft and wet under Jim's bare feet and he curled his toes as they shuffled forwards until they were packed tightly together like sardines, the bleachers acting as their tin. His Aunt and Uncle were pressed against his sides, his aunt hadn't let go of his hand and his uncle's arm found its way around his shoulders.

The men in black joined their collages already standing in the bleachers, unslinging their rifles as they went. Jim's eyes followed Hank as he joined a group of others holding clip boards and make his way into the commentary box, its windows blackened and paint pealing from its walls. The whole sports ground was due for an upgrade especially since new colonists had come from Earth a year ago, but Jim doubted that would ever happen now.

They stood in silence, not even the jungle causing a stir, as they watched the golden light trickle down the West bleachers and illuminate the commentary box. Jim had never not heard the jungle; its background noise was always apart of the settlement. The constant chatter of the jungle primates and the twitter of the birds followed you to school each day, the sway of the leaves and creak of the branches distracted from your boring math's homework and the chirp of the insects sent you to sleep each night. Now it was as if nothing existed outside the oval of grass they stood upon in their night things slowly dampening with sweat in the humid air.

A breath left the crowd as men stepped from the commentary box. Jim had to stand on tip toes too see over the crowd. One man wore no mask allowing his features to be lit by the rising sun setting his red hair and beard a flame. His dark eyes surveyed the crowd before him taking in face after face of silent expectation.

Jim had never seen his face before, but he had heard whispers about a man behind the groups that moved through the streets quietly murmuring about the failures of the council, promising salvation to those that would rise against them. His uncle had even attended a meeting in the empty fields, only to come home shaking his head refusing to answer any questions Jim asked. This must be that man and the men in black must be his followers. Maybe they would be the ones to save them.

The man had the entire fields attention as he moved to speak, a small spark of hope rekindled in many of the eyes watching him, "The revolution is successful, but survival depends on drastic measures," he began pausing a moment before continuing, "Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives means slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered. Signed, Kodos, governor of Tarsus Four."

Jim blinked shock settling in his veins as the words burned themselves into his mind. Kodo's flicked his hand and rifles were lifted into position, the whine of their power packs piercing through the silence. The shock had encompassed all and still no one moved until a woman's despairing sob broke the tide.

Birds once silent broke from the trees startled by the screams ripped from the throat's of 4000 people as phaser blasts burned through flesh. Some fell quickly, shot in the chest, others died in agony trampled under foot as panicked people tried to run. Jim saw a young boy no older then four disappear under the bodies of his parents as they fell using their last breath to protect him. Tom a boy only a few years older then Jim fell in to the piles of bodies piling up on the once green grass half his face burned by the blast that had struck him.

His aunt fell quickly, throwing herself in front of him as his Uncle pushed him down to the ground using bodies of neighbors and friends as cover.

"Jim, jim," his uncle whispered in his ear as he clutched his dead wife's hand to his chest, "Jim you have to run, when I tell you run for the jungle and don't look back, they won't follow you."

Jim looked at him his eyes wide unable to make a sound, "Do you understand me Jim, you have to live."

Jim tried to speak but words wouldn't form. He nodded cringing away as a phaser blast sizzled overhead, the stench of burning flesh filling his nose.

He watched his uncle pull his feet under him and his lips move in a silent count down, "Run!" he bellowed pushing Jim towards the bleachers as he used his remaining strength to sprint out across the field in the opposite direction. Jim found his feet and ran, slipping in between the seats of the wooden bleaches, until be stumped to a stop at the edge of the trees. He didn't need to look back to know his Uncle was dead the whine of 5 phaser blasts and the agonized yell barely recognizable as his aunt's name would be a sound never forgotten.

The next thing Jim heard was the voices of men, they had seen him escape and they would be coming. Pulling himself to his feet Jim stepped into the jungle, the tangle of trees swallowing him whole.

TARZAN.

AN: Ok guys tell me what you think. Please Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Year's later

Tarzan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine._

AN: From this point on this story will be from Spock's point of view so I will admit it is very clinical at times. I may add some more from Jim's point of view in later chapters if the story permits. Oh and I also made up a bunch of scientific stuff, so if it sounds wrong it probably is :P

Hope you Enjoy.

Chapter 1

7 Years later…

Spock gazed turned to the main view screen as the planet, a place of so much blood, came into view. Tarsus IV was the site of one of the worst massacres reported in Star fleet history. One highly classified to hide their shame.

Two days was all it would have taken two days and the massacre would not have happened. But to dwell on the past was illogical. It was now he focused on. Their mission to survey the planet and take samples, after so many years, to compare with those taken after Starfleet had arrived to provide aid. And to use the data to determine if the fungus was still present on the planet and if so determine a way of counter acting it to ensure another incident such as this never occurred again.

"Orbit steady Captain," the pilot informed the bridge pulling Spock from his observations.

"Good work Anders," Pike praised from his chair before turning to his Science officer, "You getting any unusual readings Spock?"

The Vulcan returned his attention to his station taking each reading as his instruments calculated them, "Atmosphere is steady consistent with previous readings. Nitrogen and oxygen rich 12.5% higher then earth norm. Plant life consistent with Earth distribution. No adverse chemicals or other noxious substances present that will cause detrimental effects on humanoid life."

"Thank you Spock, I suppose that would be why they colonized it in the first place," the Captain mused keeping his voice neutral.

"Indeed," Spock agreed continuing to pursue the planets readings.

"Right, Ok. Number One are the away teams ready," Pike asked his second in command captain's persona professional once more.

"Yes sir," she replied from her position behind his chair pad in hand, "And the equipment is also ready to be beamed down as needed."

"Excellent," he smiled jumping up and heading to the turbo lift, "Best we get to it. Spock your with me. Number one, you're in charge."

"Aye Captain," Number one replied taking the chair as the Vulcan silently followed their captain off the bridge.

TARZAN

It took the better part of 3 days to beam down their equipment and set up camp. Each task carried out in the eerie silence of the abandoned city with the jungle lapping at its heels.

Spock surveyed their work taking account of all the tents and each piece of equipment. As Science officer it was his duty to ensure each and everyone was accounted for and ready for use. It was also his duty to catalogue all the data brought in from their study of the city and its surrounds. Teams would have to venture into the forest to find the fields that once lay bare and test the soil that wouldn't grow conventional food crops. He did note the intriguing nature of the native floral having no difficulty in growing in these areas as they studied the planets surface from above. It seemed the initial hypothesis of an eco-terrorist attack was further proven. If it had been anything other then a genetically modified fungus focused on invasive plants of non-tarsus origin the forest would not have been able to grow in these areas.

It also further proved the massacre of 4000 of the 8000 planet colonists was unnecessary. If the planets vegetation could survive then other crops could have been cultivated to provide food. It was only the failure of the leadership to not recognize this potential. Though he had yet to fully prove this theory as much of Tarsus' flora and fauna was inedible for the human palate, having a large concentration of what could be described as heavy metals in their circulatory systems. This had been confirmed by the attempts of many colonists to eat some of the native plants, all resulting in immediate death. The hypothesis, however was these colonists chose to consume these plants deliberately to prevent slow death by starvation.

For his part in the investigations of Tarsus, Spock was to catalogue and test as much of the planets flora for these metals and confirm any trace of the introduced fungus. His hypothesis of food cultivation from the plant life of the planet would be proven or disproven with his findings. If the fungus was also proven to have survived over the seven years since its presence was first recorded then plans could not be continued to repopulate. This plan was something that had gained much controversy since the intension was released to the greater public. Many were holding their breaths hoping the fungus was still there and no one would be requested to return. Spock found it illogical to not repopulate if it was a variable prospect. The regulations since the incident had occurred had been revised and improved resulting in 98.76 probability that it would not occur again. He was aware however of human propensity to keep their distance from places where large amounts of blood was shed even when some found it most fascinating on an intellectual level.

"Mr. Spock," one of the Ensigns pulled the Vulcan from his thought process.

"Ensign Jenkins," Spock acknowledged placing his pad onto the table containing the equipment he was cataloguing.

"The first survey team is ready to leave for the main fields," Jenkins told him back straight and eyes forward a stance Spock found reference to in the discipline of the military. While Starfleet was based upon an Earth military structure he had not observed his staff be so formal with other officers of higher rank.

"Thank you ensign," Spock acknowledged with a slight incline of his head before more moving around the table to retrieve his utility belt and tricorder. The belt held a small amount of rations, communicator and phaser, the standard kit for any exploratory mission.

The meeting point was on the Eastern edge of the town square where they had set up their camp. For long-term expeditions such as this it was customary to establish a base camp so equipment and personal did not have to constantly beam to and from the ship. A logical course of action Spock approved of.

"Lieutenant-Commander," Commander Jones greeted him with a nod sweat glistening on his forehead, before directing the group of seven towards an open area of ground. It was once a wide avenue between commercial shops that were now decaying at an average rate of 1.2 % per 7 Tarsus days.

Further from the main square dialect houses started to appear, every 1.25 out of 2 houses had their doors half off their hinges swinging in the light breeze, likely caused by the doors being left open when the occupants departed. Dark shadows hung in the dirty and cracked windows causing a few of the Ensigns with in the group to take a wary closer look. They confirmed Spock's suspicion that the dark shapes were indeed curtains. Such décor was usually made of thick fabric and therefore will decay slower then other furnishings when you factor in the circumstance that each house that still had curtains had their doors tightly shut.

Each house they passed bore the mark of the jungle, with their overgrown front porch and the plants growing from their walls slowly blending with the horizon. The roof of one house they passed had collapsed as a huge tree twisted its way through the rafters. The walls were cracked and frayed showing glimpses of the magenta bark as the vibrant green leaves stretched into the sky, the blue of which was a shade darker then Earth's sky due to Tarsus' higher atmospheric density.

Spock could admit the site portrayed an eerie beauty, a town cleared and built then deserted and now slowly being taken back by the flora and fauna that had been removed. It spoke of something lost and something gained through the circular phenomenon of life, where as one dies another will live. In other words the civilization lost will be reclaimed by another.

They turned to the southeast as they began weaving through the streets, now strips of grass clumped with small shrubs. The fields they were to find sat along the boarder of the town near houses that were once home to the people that tended them. To the east Spock could see the sun illuminating a structure not consistent with the encroaching jungle. If he had his calculations correct the large structure he could see within the confines of the flora was the sports grounds indicated on the map. He had read the reports so he was aware Kodos had used the sport grounds to confine the selected before ordering their deaths.

He was also aware the ground was where Starfleet personal found 10 survivors of the massacre buried amongst the bodies of thousands. Two had died of injuries sustained hours after they were transported to the responding ship for medical attention, leaving only 8. One of which was a four-year old boy. These eight had identified Kodos; however the man burnt to death in his attempt to escape the planet. A justice Spock would consider poetic if he were not Vulcan.

The houses created a barrier slowing the jungles progress forward, the highest branches towering above the rows of the single story bungalows. Spock raised his tricorder to the twisted tree trunk two meters from the third house in the row as they passed between them entering the speckled shade cast by the dense foliage above.

From the readings he had gathered with the ships instruments the trees in this area were approximately 6 years old. By his calculation incorporating the average wind direction and seed distribution of the native trees similar to the Combretaceae trees of the tropical regions of Earth, six year old trees 200 meters from the tree line of the cleared fields should be impossible. Only low-lying vegetation should have established themselves within 20 meters of the houses within the seven years since the colony was abandoned. The trees however had managed to establish within 1 year of the colony being abandoned and grow to maturity without the protection of the low-lying vegetation shielding them from weather and foraging fauna. It was an intriguing mystery that Spock had every intension to study.

As the group moved further into the trees Spock lagged behind taking readings and samples of the trees and surrounding vegetation. Soon they reached the edge of the fields and entered the ancient forest where the trees ranged from 20 to 200 years old, reaching as high as 100 meters. Vines and creepers slithered through the tangled branches blocking out the sun creating an eerie half-light that filled the eyes with half built images, the muted sounds of the forest filling in the gaps as the leaves and branches were fluttered by the breeze or by some unseen animal as they moved through the vegetation.

The going was much slower as they were forced to use their phasers to cut a path through the dense foliage. The aim of this expedition was to gather only preliminary readings before larger parties were organized so they would not venture much further. Spock indicated for the others to continue on when he stopped in an area where a large tree had fallen forcing the trees either side to create a hole in the forest canopy. Shafts of light filtered through the gap create din the canopy, brushing against the fern like vegetation that covered the jungle floor. He needed to determine if the fungus that affected the settlements crops was present in the areas not cleared by the colonist's.

A slight creak of the branches above not consistent with the breeze alerted him before the air shifted and a large body dropped from the trees a feral snarl piercing through the jungles underlying hum. The arm he threw up to protect his head from whatever animal had seen it prudent to attack him probably saved his life. The blade intended for his throat sliced across his arm splattering the green of his blood across the light green of the plants.

The pain was so sudden Spock was unable to hold back a yell of surprise as he took in his assailant. A man no older then twenty, head illuminated by a halo of tangled golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky above them stood over him, a 10 cm blade stained with green blood held in a tight grip. Stubble shadowed his tanned face as his eyes widened flickering between Spock and his blade taking in the green of his blood, uncertainty clouding his movements as he took a step back.

The eyes flickered across his face and to his ears as Spock moved to rap his hand around his arm to steam the bleeding. A growl formed in the man's throat warning him against moving further as blue eyes flickered down to the insignia on Spock's chest. It seemed the man had never seen a Vulcan before, nor seen one bleed. It was not unusual and if he could make a calculated assumption that this man was originally a colonist then it was more then likely the case. Tarsus IV was a mostly human settlement, with only 5% of the population being a species other then human and none of those 5% were Vulcans. Starfleet however would have been known to all, as would be their insignia. And this man did not seem to like it.

The cloth secured to the man's hips by a crude form of twine and the only clothing he wore fluttered as he jerked back from the sound of crunching and cracking vegetation. The rest of Spock's party had heard his pained cry and were on their way to aid him. The Vulcan turned towards the sound, and turned back just as quickly to find no trace of the man that had struck him.

TARZAN

Back at the camp after extracting himself from the medical staff after assuring them 5 times that he was in adequate health Spock returned to his tent. His pad rested on the small folding table intended for use as a desk and Spock picked it up typing in his search preferences as he sat on the stiff folding chair.

The officers in his party had assumed some form of animal had attacked him; Spock had not seen fit to correct them. An illogical reaction it would seem to most, however Spock found it necessary to gather research before revealing his findings as humans had a tendency to doubt what they found hard to believe. The probability of an adult human surviving for 7.4 years in a hostile jungle was 1.34%, which in itself would meet with much skepticism. If the man was a colonist and Spock's calculation of his age was correct then a child of 11-13 on their own in the same environment and growing to maturity reduced the probability of survival to 0.65%. These statistics did not give credibility to his observations and so Spock would have to find some starting by searching through the lists of colonists unaccounted for in the rescue ships logs. If he could identify the man then he had a base to start from.

TARZAN

Spock slipped from his tent in the early hours of the morning before the camp had stirred picking up his equipment, this time including his pad, as he set out through the deserted town. The grey light filtered in between the crumpling houses flickering off the clouded windows. The cool air whispering past Spock's skin had yet to be heated by the rising sun keeping the humidity bearable for the moment. Spock could admit the humidity was not something he was accustomed too being from a desert planet and so setting out in the early morning was only logical.

He made it to the edge of the grown fields as the sun began to light the tops of the trees causing the entire jungle to glow. A sight Spock took the time to catalogue before striding into the trees, taking soil samples as he went. The fungus it seemed did not affect the native flora in anyway at first glance, but readings had shown it maybe lying dormant within the plants.

The further he moved into the jungle the more he felt eyes upon him, and not just the eyes of the fauna waking to start their day. The dark shadows concealed him from sight, but Spock's sharp ears could just make twitch of the branches as a large body slipped past parallel to his path. It seemed the man he was searching for had found him.

Carefully retracing his stepped Spock found his way back to the clearing created by the fallen tree. Some form of animal had disturbed the undergrowth attracted by Spock's splattered blood, but its tracks had moved on likely unimpressed by the unfamiliar taste of the copper based substance. Using the fallen trunk as a table Spock unpacked his kit laying out each item in a neat row. His phaser, was placed first and therefore furthest from where he intended to sit. If he was correct then the man would recognize the device as a weapon and so Spock setting it the furthest away would show his lack of hostile intensions. He removed his blue shirt and folded it next to his communicator the insignia facing down. The pad Spock kept as he found a comfortable seat on the log stylus ready to record his observations.

A rustle of leaves drew Spock's attention to the far side of the clearing, his eyes trailing the minute sounds masked by the hum of the jungle around him as they moved around the clearing circling his position. For 13.56 tense minutes Spock waited for his stalker to appear and appear he did, 10.3 meters to the left of wear Spock had marked his position causing the Vulcan to shift in surprise. The man stepped lightly from the trees with barely a whisper of sound, blue eyes trained on Spock. The knife from the day before gleamed silver in the morning sun streaming through interrupted canopy, secured in the man's twine belt.

Once he was sure Spock was not moving, the man's eyes flickered down to the phaser as he approached it slowly. Tanned hands closed around the handle, index finger sliding over the trigger as he brought it up looking down the sight at the seated Vulcan. The man's forehead crinkled into a frown as he weighed the weapon in his hand, then he put it down moving on to the tricorder. Spock had taken out the power pack from the phaser making it completely harmless and it seemed the man had noticed.

Spock watched fascinated as the man fiddled with the tricorder, pressing all the buttons and turning all the dials as he passed the scanner over the various fern like plants within the clearing. His actions reminded Spock of a child who had just received a new toy, the only difference being was that this man, however engrossed he was in the device, was still very much aware of his surroundings. As Spock moved his hand to take notes the man swung around, putting the jungle to his back, eyes darting over the Vulcan and his pad. Once he had decided Spock had not done anything that was a threat to him he went back to the tricorder, trying it on a greenie-yellow fern like plant that had a limb broken by a passing animal.

Within an hour it seemed the man had mastered the controls of the tricorder and while he was unable to fully understand the readings collected he could understand the different variations of data as he ran the scanner over different types of plants. Conclusion, the man before him was extremely intelligent and, or familiar with devices similar to the tricorder sold to the general public. Further investigation would be required Spock thought saving his notes as he watched the man place down the tricorder where he had found it and cast his eye over the other things Spock had placed on the log. He seemed to be uninterested by the silver wrapped protein bars, water bottle and blue tunic as he shuffled through them. Then before Spock could blink the man had taken one last glance in his direction and disappeared into the trees.

TARZAN

For the next week Spock returned to the clearing at the same time every morning bringing with him various devices and objects to lay out on the log. He even brought with him some more appetizing packaged food to test whether the man would take them or not.

Each morning the man would trail him to the clearing, skirting it a few times before entering and picking over whatever Spock had brought until he found something that interested him. He did this while while barely acknowledging the Vulcan seated quietly on the log.

The man had been most interested in anything electronic, happy to manipulate the controls until he had mastered each one. The hypothesis Spock had formed on the man's intelligence levels was confirmed when he found evidence of attempts at accessing the ships intranet on the pad he placed out. Being 11 to 13 year when he started inhabiting the forest the man would surely know computers and devices even though they would have advanced in the last 7 years, and so his knowledge of how the pads work and the awareness of computer systems was not a surprise to Spock. What had surprised him and confirmed his hypothesis was the man accessing the systems programs and attempting to rewrite part of the code to override Spock's security keys. It had been unsuccessful, Spock able to see the crude coding attempts, however the ability to even gain access the code terminal for such a task was a demonstration of knowledge far beyond the earth standard teaching syllabus of an 11-13 year old. And the ability to recall such skills after 7 years without access to any form of technology was astounding.

The food demonstrated a level of instinctual intelligence, where by Spock had to eat the food as the man watched on before he would touch it. And even then he would take it with him when he disappeared back into the jungle not yet trusting Spock enough to eat in front of him. This behavior was based on survival instincts you would see in chimpanzees and other high order primates of earth.

Now Spock would attempt communication. He had been unsuccessful in finding a match for a possible identity of the man in the Tarsus IV colonist files. If he could get the man to tell him his name then Spock could start his search again and it would also confirm whether the man could still speak and understand standard after 7.4 years isolated from other hominoids.

Spock cleared his throat and shifted his position to gain the man's attention. Blue eyes flickered to Spock with a growl the hand not holding the field microscope he had been fiddling with dropping to the gleaming knife at his hip. A warning.

"My name is Spock, what is your name?" The man blinked in surprise at Spock's slowly spoken statement and question.

"Do you understand Standard?" Spoke asked a second question when the first went unanswered for 2.3 minutes as the man's eyes remained fixed on him microscope forgotten.

"I, yes," the man finally answered nodding his voice stilted as his words came out more like a growl.

"What is your name?" Spock asked again make sure to keep his voice even so as not the startle the man further.

"Jaem," the words did not come easily the golden haired man and he tried again trying to form the sylibles of a name he had not spoken nor heard in years, "Jam, ji, Jim. Jim," he finally managed, a soft smile tugging at his lips for his achievement.

"I am pleased to meet you Jim," Spock nodded lifting his hand slowly as Jim followed it with his eyes and holding out it in a very human gesture Jim would be familiar with.

Jim took a hesitant step forward placing the microscope on the log before moving with in reach of Spock's hand, "Spoke," he smiled lips forming the word carefully as he took the Vulcan's hand, letting go just as quickly to step back out of reach. He then disappeared back into the trees leaving Spock with the residues of uncertain curiosity and determination tingling up his arm.

The next day Jim was sitting on the log waiting for him.

TARZAN

And finally the 1st chapter is done yay, please tell me what you think. Do you want more dialogue, is Spock too analytical, are the paragraphs too long winded?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please


	3. Interlude

Tarzan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of Violence_

Interlude 1

7 years ago…

A shadow slipped from the trees as the purple glow of twilight lit the horizon dashing across the opening ground, pausing only when it reached the cover of the houses sitting in neat rows, quiet and dark. The jungle behind was in a hush as the animals of the night settled to sleep just before the day forager's rose to feed.

Jim eyes swung over the empty street, delving into each and every shadow, before moving forwards slipping in and out of every house as he made his way down the street. He had spent a week in the jungle, climbing in the trees. His uncle always taught him that the safest place in the jungle was in the trees so the first night he'd curled into an empty tree hollow trying to stop his body shaking images of blood and the smell of burnt flesh clouding his mind.

The next day, watching the weird six-legged monkey's he'd found fruit he could eat, so much food and no one had ever thought to look in the jungle. His stomach had protested violently as he stuffed his face and Jim learnt to eat slowly or lose everything he's eaten.

With a little more strength Jim and thought it best to return, maybe someone had come, maybe he could tell people there was food in the jungle, maybe his aunt and uncle weren't really dead. But no one was home, no one not even the people that were left behind when they…

Moving further Jim reached the square as the colour bled from the sky before the blue took its place over the clouds. The square was empty except for a few scattered fragments. He sorted through them using the new light to examine each piece with care. I few had the same symbol, a triangle with one side pushed in with a star at its centre, Starfleet. He had heard shuttles zooming over the jungle two days ago but he had not tried to follow too scared to move from his hiding place in case they were Kodos' men trying to find him.

But maybe they weren't, maybe Jim had been left behind. A lump formed in his throat making it hard to breath. He'd been left behind. Dropping the empty packet in his hand Jim ran. Back through the streets, back to the houses, slamming into a door swinging on its hinges. His bed was just as he had left it that night rumpled and untouched. The covers were cool as he pressed his face into the fabric curling his body into their folds. Everything, everyone was gone and Jim in that moment of realisation felt the tears on his cheeks soaking into his blankets. He had not cried since that night, not for his Aunt, or Uncle, shock had taken from him his grief and hunger had taken everything else. Now he cried for them, for everyone he saw fall and for himself, the lonely abandoned child.

TARZAN

It wasn't until the sun had crossed the sky, lengthening the shadows to the east so they were twice the length of the mass they mirrored, that Jim emerged from the house tears of a lost child dried and gone replaced with a new determination shining in his eyes. His Aunt and Uncle were the kindest people he had known and he would not betray their sacrifice, not like the others had betrayed him, not like his mother who had left him for the stars.

Tonight he would have to stay here he knew. Traveling in the Jungle at night was dangerous but he had no wish to live in the settlement surrounded by the ghosts that had once lived beside him. Tomorrow he would collect what he needed and set out to find himself a home somewhere in the trees that had become his new sanctuary.

TARZAN

Thought I would give you a little taste of Jim and the aftermath. You'll have to tell me if you want more.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review :D


	4. Chapter 2: 1 week later

Tarzan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed my last chapter you have no idea how much I love hearing from you and how much I appreciate all your feed back and praise, definably love the praise make me want to write so much more :D

This chapter, very Spock orientated and any science stuff I have either made up in the spot or googled it and twisted it to suit lol :P I also have no beta so mistakes are my own.

Hope you enjoy :D

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

Chapter 2

A week later…

"So Spock, I haven't seen you this laid back since you took your position on my Ship?" Pike asked slipping into the seat across from Spock in the mess tent, tray of meatloaf and steamed vegetables clattering against the tabletop.

"Sir?" Spock inquired looking up from his meal of vegetable stir-fry, the chiefs offered vegetarian dish for the evening.

"You're delegating Spock, it's not something you would usually do," the Captain elaborated picking up his knife and fork.

Spock straightened placing his fork down, "I have found a most fascinating species of fauna that I have observed to be skittish in close proximity to humans, but some what calm in the presence of myself and therefore deem it my duty as Science officer to study this individual. I chose to delegate the tasks I am unable to perform while making my observations to my staff," he refused to lie to his superior officer, however he did not think it necessary to give him his more detailed findings until he could fully gain Jim's trust.

Pike blinked at his statement fork halfway to his mouth, "I'm not accusing you of anything Spock," he said a frown marring his forehead, "I just glad your starting to trust your team to do their jobs."

Spock looked down at his plate then back up to his Captain a spark of something akin to uncertainty in his chest, "I would not have chosen the members of my team if I did not trust they were able to perform their duties."

"So the reports of you checking up on and dictating all the department experiments and taking on three times the work of anyone else are incorrect," Pike cut a piece of meat loaf and skewered it onto his fork adding a piece of broccoli.

"Is it not my duty as commanding science office to 'check up'," Spock formed the human colloquialism carefully, " on active experiments to ensure they are performed efficiently and the results collected are accurate? I would not describe that as dictating and to the other, as a Vulcan I am able to perform more tasks without compromising my efficiency then other species," Spock surveyed his Captain.

"Ah, well," Pike took placed his fork in his mouth and chewed slowly before continuing, "I supposed your people aren't use to the command of a Vulcan."

"I would like to read the reports you have received," Spock spoke up deciding on the most logical course of action, " If I am able to discern my actions that have lead to my staff disbelieving the trust to do their duties I hold in them I will be able to alter my actions accordingly," The Vulcan was disappointed that his staff was unable to speak to him about their grievances but he did not find such a thing surprising.

"I'll send them to your personal pad," Pike agreed quickly with a smile, "Now about this animal you've been studying…?" the Captain trailed off as he took another bite of his dinner.

"Captain I," Spock began unsure how to answer without revealing the true identity of the 'animal' he had found. Fortunately he was saved by Number One's timely interruption and he used the chance to excuse himself.

The humid air of the jungle climate assaulted him as he left the confines of the regulated temperature of the large tent. The sun had set 2.4 hours ago leaving the sky filled with the reflected light of distant planets and blazing suns. Tarsus IV had no moon, which was rare for an M Class planet, and so the stars were visually 3.4% brighter. This also meant the tidal patterns were dictated by the gravitational forces of the planet itself rather then the combined gravitational effect of the moon, sun and rotation of the planet. It would have been most fascinating to read the studies conducted by the colony scientists. It is most unfortunate that they were killed in the massacre and their data destroyed Spock thought as he entered his tent and prepared for his nightly meditation.

TARZAN

The next morning Spock retracted his well-travelled path back to the clearing in the jungle. The last week had been most informative now that he had engaged Jim in conversation. The man had informed him when he queried about the trees growing in the field that he had planted them a year, or 365 days as he had counted after he had entered the jungle attempting to help the regrowth of the jungle. Spock in this explanation had noted an undercurrent of sorrow likely pertaining to his witnessing the massacre that took from him what family he had and forced him into the Jungle. Family, or anything to do with the settlement itself however was not a topic that Jim ever deferred to. When Spock had attempted to bring up the topic of his time on tarsus before the famine he was would not understand the question and put forward another topic. The second attempt Spock made pushed Jim enough that he just simply left the clearing. With some hesitation Spock returned to the clearing the next day to find Jim waiting for him, he however opted not to bring up the topic again unless Jim did so himself to prevent harm to the tentative relationship Spock had managed to forge between them.

The conversation they did share where a lesson in themselves and an interesting look into the intricacies of human language. The way Jim spoke was a combination of basic standard and sounds Spock had noticed found their origin with the fauna of the Tarsus Jungle. It seemed that the jungle environment Jim had been exposed to with the absence of any form of human language bar his own had shaped the words he used. Because from what Spock was learning the sounds coming from Jim's mouth while not recognizable to Spock as any for of hominoid language he was familiar with, they were words to Jim. And they were words that he had taken two days to realized Spock had no understanding of. This was due to the fact that while Spock did not understand the words themselves Jim often accompanied them with a gesture or action that allowed Spock to interpret their meaning. His pad was now full of such sound-words and their corresponding actions with his presumed meanings. Jim once he had realized what was occurring had taken it upon himself to correct anything Spock had wrong and in doing so became relearning the words he had lost.

As the sun found it's way through the tangle of branches and vines Spock sat with Jim on the log pouring over Spock's pad and its contents. Jim listened head cocked to the side listening intently as the Vulcan replayed for him his sounds he had uttered the previous day. Spock would then inform him of the translation he had made and Jim would inquire the meaning of each word and either agree or attempt to point Spock towards a more appropriate translation.

Jim jumped from the log letting out a low pitched hissing similar to the Tarsus Clouded parrot when it was annoyed that was being studied by the Ornithologists in Zoological sciences. The parrot if Spock were to describe it was comparable to the central American Pharomachrus mocinno, or Quetzal as it is more commonly known with a few key differences starting with its feathers being a florescent shade of orange instead of the green-yellow of its earth counter-part. The hiss was one of frustration and something Spock was now familiar with as Jim attempted to describe what is was he actually meant when he screeched or whined or clucked his tongue with the limited amount of words in his diminished 13yearold vocabulary. It was by this point bringing Spock to the conclusion that many of the sounds Jim made, some of which the Vulcan knew to be extremely difficult to achieve with the limited range of a humans vocal cords, could not be translated into any humanoid language and were based on emotion and environmental interaction. Each sound could easily take on a different meaning depending on the situation Jim had found himself in and if it was the case, which animal he was facing.

The knife Jim always had strapped to his hip bounced lightly off his thigh as he paced through the undergrowth flapping his arms up and down in an attempt to describe what he meant when he voiced a chatter, mimicked from the six-legged excitable red primates that frequented the higher canopy. The knife Spock had managed to deduce came from one of the settler's houses after Starfleet evacuated the planet, as did his loincloth. The ripped and frayed cloth had originally been a pair of shorts or pants if the faded stitching at the top were any indication.

Two muted beeps started both from their musings. Spock was the first to reach for his communicator he had left to one side as they studied the pad. Jim's hand darted out with a snarl snatching the device from his hand, smashing it violently against the log, its scattering pieces disappearing into the undergrowth.

"That was most unnecessary," Spock informed him, eyebrows dipping when Jim backed away baring his teeth, "Now I will have to return to base as they will come looking for me as is protocol when personal do not answer their communicator."

A growl past Jim's lips as Spock stood gathering his belongings. The Vulcan paused unsure how to proceed. He had thought they had moved must such miss trust when Jim had chosen to speak with him in the clearing daily. It seemed he may have been wrong.

Jim slunk backwards into the trees, disappearing from Spock's sight, blue eyes blazing with an emotion Spock could not decipher.

TARZAN

His research into Jim's true identity had not been as successful as Spock had hoped. Of the 4000 people chosen by Kodos to execute, none fit the age, the description or any variation of Jim Spock could devise. Of the 4000 settlers spared none fit either. It was as if Jim had never existed and until he could persuade him into telling him his last name Spock had no way to trace him outside the settlements records.

Gathering his pad Spock made his way once again to their clearing, faltering as he stepped out of the trees. Jim was not in his customary seat, nor was anywhere in the clearing. He could be late, Spock mused taking a seat on the log, a week was not a long enough to deduce an accurate conclusion of a persons actions. An hour later Spock's musing could conclude that Jim was not coming, and the incident with the communicator the previous morning was the likely cause.

The next morning Spock waited for 1.1 hours keeping himself occupied with cataloguing the Jim's sounds into pitch vectors. The morning after that he waited 1.3 hours and still Jim did not appear. The Vulcan breathed out, he would not admit to being disappointed that Jim had decided his trust in the Vulcan was miss placed due to one incident. The man however had proven to be somewhat erratic, his actions mirroring a wild animal being coxed into interaction with hominoids. And Spock supposed, after 7 years living alone in a jungle environment without human contact, had made Jim a wild animal and the Vulcan could not presume to think the man would continue to seek his company. As he left he was unaware of the pair of blue eyes following him from the dense canopy.

The forth morning was the last morning he would wait before returning to his assigned duties of surveying the planets soil properties and separating them from the introduced properties. A shuffling at the end of the clearing caused his head to snap up. The small amount of hope, an illogical emotion, drained when his vision settled on the malted back of the Apernbank, a ground dwelling jungle creature with movements as slow as a sloths and a shell three times harder then an earth tortoise shell camouflaged to resemble the common mushroom like stems that had a head that grew to 50 cm in diameter. Picking up his tricorder Spock scanned the slow moving animal. It's indicated it as an adolescent, and it's overly intricate markings tended towards male. For approximately 6.73 minutes the animal shuffled around the clearing ignoring Spock's presence as it found small insects, its main diet.

Checking his readings Spock did not notice the second presence that entered the clearing as the Apernbank left.

"Spock?" the question of his name was spoken tentatively, almost like Jim was trying to apologize.

Spock looked up, "Jim," he nodded setting his tricorder aside his face impassive, unaware his eyes betrayed his elation in mood at the welcome surprise.

Jim's blue eyes darted down his shoulders slumped looking like an apologetic child again reminding Spock that the man had spent the majority of his adolescence in the very jungle that surrounded them.

"Come with me?" he asked holding out his hand once he had found his words.

"To where?" Spock asked standing as he gathered up his pad and tricorder.

He answered with a smile and turned beckoning Spock to follow. The jungle was alive with voices chattering through the layers of vibrant green and red foliage blocking out the building sunlight adding to the oppressive humidity hanging in the air. The smell of damp leaves and the floral scent of tropical blooms filled the air penetrating Spock's nose even though it was not as sensitive as a humans, drawing him further in.

Spock's eyes followed Jim's dance through the undergrowth, branches barely twitching as he passed them. Even with the aid of his Vulcan physiology Spock was still trampling along, what Spock suspected was an animal track, forced to break branches and bend limbs to keep up with Jim's light footed pace with the man in question turning every now and then with a smile checking to make sure Spock was following.

The Vulcan did not know how far they walked the trail winding and twisting through the trees throwing off his sense of distance, the half-light removing his sight of the direction and height of the sun. If Jim had any intension of leading him far into the trees and vanishing into the jungle Spock knew he would find it most challenging to find his way back to base. That, however did not seem be Jim's intension as he paused, waiting for Spock to catch up before he turned on to another animal trail barley visible from the path they currently traveled. He did this several times on their journey some one after the other, other times they walked for an average of 20.36 minutes before turning to another path.

"Quicker by tree," Jim smiled pointing upwards as they turned down yet another barely visible animal trail. Spock nodded, that made much more sense. In the canopy Jim would be able to take a much more direct route to wherever it is they were walking towards, rather then the constantly winding path they were taking currently. Jim was also likely taking it much slower then usual due to Spock's limited experience of moving through dense jungle.

What surprised Spock the most however was the lack of animals they encountered along their route. Each path they took varied in width and height of displaced undergrowth indicating the varied size of the animal that had created it, however none of these animals were present. He could however hear the movement and calls of various fauna in the trees around them. Spock theorized his inelegant bashing and crashing as he walked behind Jim frightened the animals that would usually frequent the paths into hiding. And this was supported by the fact that they would not have to go far from the path to do so, as Spock could see barely a meter the either side due to the density of the surrounding trees and the dense foliage of the plants that grew between them.

The insects he noted were not shy in the least, buzzing and fluttering around his head. They were not biting insects. They had not catalogued finding any biting insects on Tarsus, which was something that intrigued entomologists on his science team, but their constant flight into his line of vision did not help him navigate his way in the half-light filtering through the trees.

It wasn't until they were standing 2.35 meters away that Spock saw it. A cliff rose from the undergrowth reaching for the tops of the trees. The 50 meter trees surrounding them were dwarfed by the trees perched at the cliff edge, their roots tangled down the cliff face, almost like they were holding it in place. Between the tangles of roots openings could be seen some large, some small and Spock was sure they may be more hidden behind the various other vines and plants that grew from the cliff face.

Jim beckoned him towards the cliff swimming up the face with out much thought until he reach a ledge created by two thick red roots twining together. Spock followed his foot and hand holds before he attempted the climb, taking 5.67 times longer then Jim as he felt out the holds he was unsure of. It was more logical to take his time then to copy Jim in an attempt to show off skills he did not possess.

Once Spock had reached the ledge Jim continued upwards, angled 20.45 degrees to the left until he reached an opening of approximately 1.2 meters in width and 1.45 meters in height. The opening was wide enough for Jim to slip through and disappear out of sight. When Spock did not start his climb promptly Jim stuck his head from the hole and waved him up blues eyes twinkling.

The Vulcan pressed down the twitch of amusement at the sight and followed Jim's paths again taking his time to test each hold and foot placement. Slipping in through the opening that Jim had vacated Spock rocked back on his knees as he dusted off his hands eyes revolving over the interior of the gently widening cave, the ceiling finishing at a height of approximately 2.3 meters, just below the average height of the ceiling in a domestic house. Shards of lights found their way through higher openings in the cliff face illuminating the interior just enough to see by.

The space was filled with bits and pieces salvaged from the settlement and intriguing forms taken from the jungle piled against the walls. A pile of cloth and large dark green leaves was settled in one darkened corner forming some sort of nest like structure, in another corner just below a funnel like hole in the ceiling was some sort of fire pit. Jim was crouched shoving something underneath a box like he wasn't expecting a visitor and had to hide the mess before he turned around with a big smile, something Spock had observed humans did often.

"It is a most fascinating dwelling," Spock commented shuffling further into the space so he was able to stand.

"My den," Jim smiled. His eyes darted around before they landed on a specific pile. He pulled a blanket, ratty and riddled with holes and laid in on the ground near the fire pit offering it to Spock as a seat. The behavior reminded him of when a hostess would offer the most comfortable seat to her guest, which caused him to wonder if Jim had remembered the actions from watching his own mother 7 years previously.

"Thank you," Spock nodded arranging himself on the blanket as was only polite.

"Wait here," Jim smiled disappearing out of the entrance before Spock could blink.

Dark eyes strayed to the box siting beside the cave wall. It would be impolite on Spock's part to sate his curiosity by finding what it was that Jim had hidden even if it might give him some insight as to who Jim had been before. So he instead turned his attention to the fire pit, which looked like it had not been used recently. Intrigued by how Jim had managed to create fire his eyes searched the immediate area around the pit and found a stone and a piece of metal, flint and steel. Examining them Spock was fascinated that Jim was able to construct such primitive means of fire starting when such knowledge on how to do so was not commonly known. Even Spock, able to identify such a tool would find it difficult to recall the methods needed to make them.

Then his eyes landed on the large chest, lid held up just slightly by something that didn't fit sitting against the opposite wall. Its bulk would have taken careful maneuvers and strength to get it into the cave when Spock assumed it was empty. Now it seemed to be full the Vulcan found as he rose to inspect it. Full of blankets, odd trinkets, a pair of children's shoes, folded clothing of various different sizes and books, with paper that was yellowing at the edges. Most of the books were old classics with hard covers from the 20th and 21st century, however one particular book caught his eye. It was smaller then the others, pages curled at the edges and obviously well read. It was a survival guide published in the 22nd century for planet exploration, written as Spock found carefully flicking through he pages, as some form of joke. The information however was quite correct. Jim had not only found books, which in this age and on any settlement were rare, he had also found the book that would help him survive in the wilds on his own.

Jim chose that moment to appear, a twine bag slung over his shoulder holding various coloured fruit of all different sizes and shapes. His eyes darted to where Spock was supposed to be seated and then to where he was standing book in hand. The blue eyed man frowned unsure how he felt about he Vulcan snooping in his space.

"I apologise," Spock spoke placing the book carefully back in its place and shutting the lid, so it was closed properly, "I did not mean to pry."

Jim paused deciding if he would forgive Spock, then smiled beckoning the Vulcan back to his seat, "I brought food," his grin widened as he placed the bag between them as Spock sat.

Taking out his tricorder Spock took the fruit offered to him and scanned it. He had not had the chance to investigate Tarsus' edible plants. Meeting Jim had confirmed that there must be some plants with in the jungle that humans could consume safely, or he would not have survived for so long.

The chemical composition of the bright pink and red bulb held little of the heavy metals that had been present in much of the flora he had tested previously. Perhaps the fruit shed much of the poisonous substance when it was formed, but to test that theory it would be essential to test the parent plant.

"Eat, it tastes like," Jim said pausing as he thought on the word, "Like a mango."

Eating with your hands was not something Spock was accustomed too it being a taboo on Vulcan because of the sensitivity of their hands. Humans did not have any such qualms when it came to eating depending on the setting and the food served.

"Go on," Jim smiled noticing his hesitation before biting into a florescent blue fruit about the size of his fist in an effort, Spock concluded, to show him it was alright as the Vulcan had done with the ratios he had brought to the clearing.

Sighing, as he saw no other utensils he could perhaps use to eat with he bit into the fruit. The juices flowed across his tongue, and slid down the corners of his mouth making his chin sticky. The flavour was sweet, but not over powering, with a hit of something Spock could not define. It did however taste similar to the yellow fruit his mother favoured whenever they visited Earth.

"Good," Jim grinned at him as he reached for another colourful fruit juices dripping down his chin and on his hands making them sticky.

"It is satisfactory," Spock agreed allowing himself to take another bite while attempting to keep the juices within his mouth so they would not drip on his shirt or down his wrists. They ate in content silence after that as they finished off the rest of the fruit, Spock taking the time to scan each one he selected and saving their properties in his tricorder for later analysis. Jim realising what he was doing offer Spock his own fruit for testing before he ate them.

Soon they were finished and Spock turned away to clean his hands and face with the water in his pack while Jim picked up his net bag and put it away. When he turned back Jim face was centimetres from his. He blinked body going ridged. Personal space was something Spock was accustomed to, everyone on the ship kept their distance and it was polite in Vulcan culture to stand at least 1 meter from whom ever it was you were interacting with. And so in normal circumstances he would have jerked back and removed himself from such close proximity, but he feared that if did such a thing it would startle Jim and if that happened the trust he had built with him would break at this fragile juncture.

Neither said anything as Blue eyes stared into brown, then seeing something he liked Jim shifted just a little bit closer hand reaching for Spock's face. Spock had to suppress every muscle to prevent himself from moving away.

Jim's touch was light as he ghosted over Spock's skin and then his fingers traced over the pointed tip of Spock's ear. Still Spock did not move a light green flush finding its way on to his face, no one had ever touched his ear, no one bar his own mother. Jim smiled poking the tip like a child fascinated with something they believed couldn't be real, then his eyes darted to Spock's cheeks taking in the green hue. His fingers traced their way over the Vulcan's cheekbones testing the skin and making sure the colour wasn't just painted on somehow.

Blue eyes brightened pulling his hand back in amusement when he realised Spock really was blushing. The hand then came down to rest against Spock's chest and eyebrows rose in surprise when Jim did not find a steady heartbeat. Spock's dark eyes watched the expressions flicker across Jim's face as he continued to explore Spock's chest looking for the elusive heart. It did not take him long as his hand came to rest against Spock's side feeling the fluttering of the Vulcan's heart against his palm. A darker, almost sorrowful look crossed Jim's face in that moment as he leaned forwards pressing his ear to Spock's side just listening to the rhythm of Spock's lifeblood pumping through his veins. A minute passed and Spock still did not move feeling the warmth of the human pressed into his side seep through the fabric of his regulation shirts.

Suddenly it seemed Jim, realising what he was doing pulled away with a start sliding backwards so there was half a meter between them. He looked sheepish as he gathered his feet under him motioning for Spock to do the same. It was time to go.

TARZAN

End of chapter, hope you all enjoyed. There will be more of Pike in the next chapter and of course lots more Spock and Jim :D I also hope I'm not moving too quickly through the story. It was only meant to be a few chapters and nowhere near as long as my last story possessed.

Anyway, Please Please Please review, I love to hear what you all think.


	5. Chapter 3: 2 day's later

Tarzan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

Hope you enjoy :D

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

Chapter 3

Two Days later…

Spock made his way towards the Captain's tent after a morning in the Jungle scanning and cataloguing all the fruit and other edible plant matter Jim brought him. He had been summoned as soon as he re-entered the camp by an ensign you told him the Captain had been looking for him. Since the incident with the communicator Spock had made the decision not to carry it when he met with Jim, which was not strictly within regulation. He had however informed his people that he would be unreachable during his observations so no search party would be sent after him.

Jim had not taken him back to his cave. The time it took to reach the cave via the animal tracks was more then Spock could allow and so they had stayed in their clearing. It was somewhat disappointing that he wasn't able to observe more of Jim in his own space, however it would not disrupt his pervious observations. The visit and subsequent finding of the books in the chest explained much of Jim's language. By reading he would have been able to retain much Standard, even if his knowledge of how to speak the words was diminished. The clothing was what intrigued Spock, each item being of different size and including some women's cloths. As Jim wore only a loincloth it was most curious that he would have such clothing in his possession.

What had Spock unsettled however was Jim's proximity. Since the cave Jim had kept at least a 50-centimetre distance or an approximate arms length between them as he had done before. Spock had been comfortable with this proximity they had shared previously. Now however he had found a need to be closer to the man, which was not something he was accustomed to and as far as he had observed Jim did not feel the same need. It was a phenomenon Spock would have to study further.

With his mind focused on his last interactions with Jim, Spock did not announce his presence as he entered through the open flat of the Captain's tent. Pike sat with his back to Spock a holoprojector in his hand depicting a group of people posing for the photograph with big grins on their faces. Spock's eyes widened just slightly when his eyes fell on the man with his arm slung over a younger Pike's shoulder. Jim's bright blue eyes gazed back at him.

"Spock," Pike turned catching sight of the silent Vulcan. Then his eyes trailed to where Spock was looking, "This is just me reminiscing. My academy days," Pike smile motioning towards the projected image, "My academy friends. Jack was a science ensign aboard the first ship that responded to the famine, " His smile soften, a sadness radiating from his words, "He left the service after that not wanting to be apart of an organisation that would let such monstrosities happen."

"That is most unfortunate," Spock stepped forwards indicating the blue eyed man, "May I ask who this man beside you is?"

"Ah Don't you recognise him Spock," Pike's lips twitched just shy of amusement. He continued when Spock chose not to respond, "That's George Kirk a remarkable man, he was a few years ahead of me in the academy but we became friends."

"A most remarkable man indeed," Spock agreed recognising now the man that had scarified his life to save 800, including his wife and son. A son named James Kirk, "Did you know his children?" Spock asked a possible hypothesis forming.

"I met his first son, little Sammy," Pike smiled fondly eyes distance for a moment before he returned to the present, "But I never met his younger son. Winona, his wife took her kids back to Riverside after his death and I was never very close to her."

"Commander Kirk returned to service," Spock said knowing this to be true, but paused for Pike's affirming nod, "May I ask if you know what happened to her children? They would be 22 and 20 in this year."

"I don't know what happened to Sam," Pike replied a dark look crossing his face, "James, " He took a breath mouth setting in a grim line, "Jim died when he was thirteen and his records are sealed."

"I see," Spock said. That would explain why he could not find any reference to Jim in the Tarsus IV records, but he had to ask one last question, "Are you aware of how he died?"

Pike looked at him curiously, "Why are you so interested Mr Spock?" he questioned turning the projector off and continued without allowing Spock to answer, "Yes he died here. His records were sealed because Starfleet didn't what the public to know one of George Kirk's sons was killed in one of the worst disasters in Starfleet history."

"I apologise if I have caused you any distress," Spock spoke being around humans long enough to know he had caused his Captain emotional distress by pursuing his questions, "It was not my intension."

"It's ok Mr Spock I understand your curiosity," Pike looked away placing the projector on his desk picking up a data pad instead, "Now I asked you here to go over the reports your people were compiling on the soil samples they have collected in the fields."

"Of course Sir," Spock nodded stepping forwards to take the pad offered putting aside his new findings until he could continue his research.

TARZAN

Spock spent the next night with his pad searching through the data banks of the Enterprise for anything that related to the Kirk family. What he found was most fascinating. After the Kelvin was destroyed Winona returned to Earth with her son's and settled in riverside. She remarried and her address changed to one in the rural district of the town. Two months after this change of address she returned to active duty aboard the USS Reliant, a deep space constellation class Starship abound for a yearlong journey into the delta quadrant. Her son's were 4 and 6 years of age. Searching further the eldest son appeared in various police records for minor crimes, including shop lifting and disorderly conduct.

It wasn't until Jim was 11 that he appeared in police records for grand theft auto and property destruction and it was after this incident that his records stopped. Spock was not able to find any evidence of his school or medical records after the age of 11. He did however find foster records referring to a boy of 11 years of age being taken in by Winona's elder sister and her husband who were residents of the recently established Tarsus IV colony. Any other records referring to the child were sealed. He did however find photographic records of the colonies progress and uncovered 6 photographs that after much analysis contained images of Jim as a young adolescence. 2 were with his Caregivers and the other 4 were from the Tarsus IV Excelsior Middle School, including a class photo.

James Kirk was on Tarsus IV and his appearance was similar in many aspects to Jim, the man in the jungle. Therefore Spock could conclude Jim was James Kirk and the only way to confirm this conclusion was to query Jim himself. And so Spock returned to the clearing, bringing with him his pad containing the photographs he had found.

Jim was perched on the log waiting for him, a smile gracing his lips making his eyes shine in the building light. Unsure why he did not ask his questions after he had found his place beside Jim, Spock instead continued their discussion on the native flora and their edible properties. It was not until the sun was reaching its zenith that Spock accessed the photographs on his pad. Jim fell silent sensing Spock's change in attention.

"Your family name is Kirk is it not?" Spock finally voiced his question showing Jim the photograph of himself with his Aunt and Uncle, "And these are the people who cared for you on this planet."

Jim blue eyes focused on the image a shine in them Spock could not identify as he nodded slowly hand reaching out just shy of caressing the image.

"Your family believed you to have perished," Spock continued deciding it would be the most prudent time to ask, "The Enterprise will be departing in 1.2 weeks and I want to ask you to return with us to Earth. Your family I am sure would be glad to learn of your survival."

"My family died," Jim said his voice almost angry as he rose to his feet eyes focused on Spock.

"Will you think about my offer?" the Vulcan asked knowing Jim was about to disappear into the jungle as the man took another step back.

"Yes," Jim nodded and vanished into the trees. This was not like the first time Jim ran from him, he would be back and Spock, however illogical it maybe, hoped he would accept his offer.

TARZAN

The next morning Spock arrived at an empty clearing and a heavy weight filled his chest, perhaps his calculated assumption had been wrong and Jim would not be returning. Taking his place on the log the Vulcan waited scrolling through his pad. The data he had collected would be invaluable to future studies on the planet and proved his hypothesis correct that the colonist would have been able to survive on native vegetation. They would not have known however without testing or observation of the native fauna which plants produced fruits that were absent of high concentrations of heavy metals. Certain types of plants had fruit that were extremely toxic. Jim had pointed out a bush that grew mainly on the edges of the jungle seeking the light not accessible under the canopy. This plant produced yellow grape-like berries that held a high concentration of heavy metals and therefore extremely poisonous to humans. In the reports these plants matched the description of the plants consumed by 25 of the colonists which their consumption of lead to their death.

The presence of edible plants on the planet would add to the Federation's argument to recolonise the planet, however the reports he had been receiving also indicated the continued presence of the exotic fungus and it had spread much further then the original fields. The presence of the fungus means the planet could never be repopulated and star fleet would likely never return. If Jim did not agree to return with them on the Enterprise then he may never return to civilisation. If Jim did not agree to go with them willingly then Spock may have to contain him and take him unwillingly. Leaving Jim on Tarsus IV would be illogical and immoral and Spock could not allow it even if it would destroy the trust Spock had built between them.

A rustle drew Spock's attention, Jim dropped from the trees a Tarsus six-legged primate clinging to his shoulders.

"Jim," Spock greeted placing his pad to the side. The man reached around allowing the primate to grasp his bicep so he could deposit it on the log in front of where Spock was seated.

"This is Katie," Jim smiled chattering at the monkey who grinned at Spock, her long tail curling around the log.

"Greetings Katie," Spock inclined his head to the primate confused as to what it was Jim was trying to do.

"She's my friend," Jim replied grinning as the monkey chittered at him, "I thought you should meet her."

The Vulcan looked down at the primate, her red fur smattered with white, eyes silver, "I see," he said noticing Jim had began to articulate his sentences.

Jim chattered at Katie who gave a short chitter before holding out her hands, all four of them towards Spock, "She wants a hug," he grinned a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I see," Spock held out his hands to humour the man.

TARZAN

Five days past and each day Jim brought with him an animal for Spock to meet. It seemed the man had made friends with many of the native fauna, giving Spock a fascinating insight how Jim not only mimicked the sounds made by the jungle fauna, he had also learnt to use them to communicate with the beasts on a rudimentary level. The birds were the most fascinating coming at Jim's call and bringing with them various small fruits to offer him. He had trained them well which allowed Spock to study them more closely in their natural habitat. This was something the ornithologists Spock had assigned to the task of observing such birds would not be able to do.

These studies however Spock had concluded were a distraction from the question Spock had asked previously. Jim had used his animal friends as an excuse to avoid the decision on whether or not he would leave with the Enterprise and every time Spock made the attempt to speak on the subject Jim would disappear back into the Jungle a gleam of fearful uncertainly in his gaze.

On the Sixth day, 5 days before the Enterprise was scheduled to depart Spock had made the decision to ask Jim again and insist he give an answer. When Jim stepped out of the trees, however determination was written across his face, clouded slightly by the uncertainty reflected in his eyes as he pulled a grey disk from the woven bag strapped around his shoulder. It seemed he had made a decision.

"This is my family," Jim told him pressing a button on the side of the device, a holo-projector. The image rose flickering slightly as it portrayed a young couple. The woman was in a white gown, the man in a grey suit and both were waving with big smiles on their faces.

Spock took the grey-disk carefully taking in the image and the device. This was the object that Jim had hidden from him in the cave, and the fact that such a device was still working after 7 years without power was intriguing.

"They look happy," Spock commented unsure what it was that Jim wanted him to say or do with the device.

"They were, even when.." Jim trailed off, a lingering sadness shining from blue eyes as they looked upon the flickering image.

"How is it that the device is still functional?" Spock asked deciding it best to move away from such matters of emotion.

Jim not expecting the question quirked a smile eyes darting up to Spock, "Batteries."

"You were able to charge the device with batteries?" Spock questioned switching the device off and checking the built in charge pack.

"I collected them from the houses, I have a lot," Jim replied taking the device back so he could put it back in his bag.

"Jim?" Spock asked eyebrows dipping in what could be considered concern as the man shuffled forwards taking his customary place on the log blue eyes focused on the Vulcan's face all smiles gone.

"They died for me," he said hand clutching the bag where the device rested, "They would want me to go with you," Jim continued, " But I…" he paused looking to the ground then back up at Spock. The Vulcan froze as the human leaned in pressing his pink lips to Spock's own, "I want to come because I'll be with you, you have to promise me you won't leave me."

Spock sat frozen unable to speak as the words of an insecure child abandoned too many times washed over him, his thoughts simply stuck on the fact that Jim had just kissed him pressing forwards his turbulent emotions.

Blue eyes darted over his face concern filling them as Spock continued in his silence, "I'm sorry was I not, I didn't mean. I thought you are supposed to do that if you liked someone," Jim blurted worry forming from Spock's complete non-reaction.

"I, it is ok," Spock found his words, taking a breath to continue, "It was just most unexpected."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Jim apologised again looking down an embarrassed flush filling his cheeks revealing once again to Spock the innocence of a child unsure about anything pertaining to sexual acts or romantic gestures.

"It was not unpleasant," Spock attempted to reassure him allowing him self to reach out a hand to rest on Jim's bare knee as a human act of comfort.

"I liked it too," Jim grinned pressing into Spock's personal space, demeanour changing rapidly.

"Would you be willing to meet my Captain," Spock pulled back his hand with slight reluctance choosing to change the subject deciding it inappropriate to continue such a conversation, "It will be necessary to bring you aboard the Enterprise."

"I guess," Jim shrugged sitting back with a disappointed huff.

"He knew your father, your biological father," Spock corrected pulling out his pad once more to show Jim the photo of Pike form his Starfleet file, "I can arrange a meeting with him."

"He knew my father?" Jim asked surprised blue eyes wide staring at the image before him.

"In his days at Starfleet academy," Spock inclined his head in affirmative, "They were friends."

"Oh," Jim nodded a long, "So Pike's a good person, he's…" Jim finished the sentence with a cluck of his tongue, a sound Spock associated with nice, liked or other such positive wording.

"Captain Pike is a well respected and decorated Starfleet officer that is liked by his crew," The Vulcan elaborated, "I hold him in high regard and I trust him to understand your situation. He will be pleased to know you are alive."

"Well that's good," Jim nodded, a hint of nervousness making itself known. Jim had not had contact with another human for 7 years and Spock suspected the prospect of actually having to converse and interact with people whom Jim associated with murder would be difficult for him to perceive as the right thing to do.

"I will admit that any Starfleet Captain would welcome you aboard their ship without hesitation, however I believe Captain Pike will have an understanding many would lack," Spock tried to assure him, "You no need be afraid to speak with him."

"You'll be there?" Jim asked blue eyes catching Spock's gaze.

"Of course," the Vulcan inclined his head lips twitching in a shadow of a smile.

TARZAN

Pike was not pleased when Spock informed him that the animal he had been studying all these weeks had in fact been a human, nor was he pleased when Spock revealed Jim's identity and shown him the reports he had complied.

"Why did you not report this when you first encountered him Spock?" Pike asked his voice low eyes dark with disapproval.

Spock stood to attention, hands folded behind his back as he answered, "I thought it prudent to study the situation further and determine the identity of the individual before I submitted my findings."

Pike leaned forwards in his chair, "And you thought that was logical Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, gaining Jim's trust has allowed me to convince him it was necessary to meet you and removes the need for us to forcefully remove him from the planet," Spock replied wary of the Captain's tone.

"I am not impressed Spock, you should have told me about this when he attacked you," Pike straightened in his seat a tight line around his mouth, "A survivor is someone we would want to bring in straight away, and this survivor being Jim Kirk. Well I shouldn't need to explain to you the significance of finding him alive."

"I apologise Captain, I devised my actions to be the most appropriate response to the situation at hand," Spock dropped his gaze for moment before continuing, "Jim does not trust easily and is still wary of other humans. As a Vulcan and from a race unfamiliar to him I had the ability to remove myself in his perception from the traumatic events he had been witness to."

"That as it maybe, it is still not a good enough reason not to report this," Pike reprimanded, cutting Spock off before he could speak again, "But it doesn't matter. Where is Jim now? I want you to bring him in."

"I have convinced him to meet with you tomorrow at 0800 ships time, I will bring him to you on the western edge of the settlement," Spock informed him of what he had arranged with Jim, "You will have to come alone. I do not know how Jim will react if any other officers or personal were to accompany you."

Pike's lips formed a thin line as he thought on Spock's words, "Ok Mr. Spock because you have Jim's trust I will concede to your judgment, but…" He stood, "but Jim will be coming back with us to Earth no matter the outcome. I will be informing Starfleet immediately, so I except your complete reports on my desk within the hour."

"I would assume no less, the reports are already complied," Spock inclined his head indicating the pad already resting on the Captain's desk.

"All right Spock you're dismissed," The Captain waved his hand and the Vulcan turned in the direction he indicated removing himself from the tent. What he did not see was his Captain sink into his chair as the tent flap dropped shut, head falling into shaking hands.

TARZAN

A golden glow lit up the horizon as Spock made his way into the jungle towards their clearing. Jim had insisted that he meet Spock's captain on the opposite edge of the settlement to the clearing. He assumed it was because Jim did not want Pike near where he could find Jim and the places he frequented if he chose to run. The Vulcan however knew that if Jim chose such an action they could not follow him, and the task of finding him amongst the dense jungle foliage would be difficult indeed.

Jim was waiting for him on the log looking like a frightened child unsure if he had made the right decision, the expression however was hidden behind a determined mask and a hint of a corky smile as Spock entered the clearing.

"Spock," he grin wavered just slightly when he stood to greet the Vulcan.

"Jim," Spock included his head gesturing for him to move forward, "Captain Pike will be waiting."

"Ok," he nodded leading the way through the trees.

The walk took them around the edge of the jungle were the foliage had been slowly creeping towards the houses over the seven years since the settlement had been abandoned. It was a most intriguing sight to see the vines and other such plants progressing up the walls, eating their way through the spider web cracks in the paint.

Pike was waiting for them when they stepped from the trees. Grey eyes lock on to the blue-eyed man as Spock stepped aside.

"Captain, this is Jim," Spock introduced, keeping his voice neutral and calm noticing that Jim kept one food in the shadow of the trees, "Jim, this is Captain Christopher Pike."

"Hello," Jim waved on had leaving the other handing beside the gleaming knife on his hip, a wary tilt to his voice.

"Jim, it's nice to meet you," Pike put on his most disarming smile lifting his hand slowly for a handshake.

Blue eyes darted down to the appendage not moving until Pike dropped his arm, "I'm glad you decided to agree to this meeting," the Captain filled the silence in an attempt to encourage Jim to relax, "We," he indicated Spock and himself, "Want to take you home, back to Earth, back to your family."

Jim's eyes narrowed, darting over to Spock, "Sir, his family died here under Kodos' orders," The Vulcan spoke to correct his Captain so Jim would perhaps reduce his hostility.

"Ah, I apologise Jim," Pike voice lowered in his apology trying to sooth the young man, "But that doesn't change the fact we want to take you home."

Jim's eyes darted to Spock. The Vulcan inclined his head encouraging Jim to answer, "Ok, but I…."

Jim broke off suddenly tense, "Jim I.." Pike tried but a Jim's raised hand made him stop. A low chitter could be heard in the trees rising in intensity. Pike looked to Spock confused.

Then Jim jumped barrelling Spock to the floor, a dark shadow dropping from the trees just where the Vulcan had been. Pike stepped back in alarm hand going to his hip absent of the phaser he usually carried. It had been Spock's request he not bring the weapon so it wouldn't scare Jim off.

A growl broke the silence as Jim rolled to his feet knife flashing in his fist pressing Spock behind him. The beast a 4 feet tall wall of muscle with bristling fur shot with red and black matched Jim's growl with a flash of yellowed teeth.

Jim snarled leaping at the beast driving it back with a swing of his blade. The cat like creature hissed, swiping a clawed paw forcing Jim to leap out of the way. Pike moved carefully towards Spock, helping the Vulcan to his feet as they watched Jim dart in and out swiping the cat with his blade as he dodged the razor sharp claws and teeth.

He was herding it away from them trying to force the cat back into the jungle, but the task was not made easy with the cat determined to get its meal. Jim leapt for an over hanging tree branch as the cat lunged for his throat. It missed by a hairs breath as Jim swung into the branches, disappearing into the thick foliage. The cat snarled regaining its momentum as it swung around finding new targets in brightly coloured shirts.

Spock pulled his protesting Captain behind him knowing no normal human would have the strength to defeat such an animal. The cat leapt aiming of Spock's throat giving the Vulcan barely enough time to throw his arms up to defend himself.

With a blood curdling cry Spock had never heard from Jim's lips the man flung himself from the trees onto the breast's back forcing an arm around its throat. The once gleaming blade now stained with streaks of the cat's blood spun away as man and beast hit the ground both grappling for dominance. Held back by flailing claws neither Pike nor Spock could get close enough to help as Jim wrestled with the cat using his entire body to keep it at bay. His blue eyes darted about looking to the grass, searching.

The cat twisted from Jim's grasp swinging it body around, claws flashing out.

"Jim!" Spock exclaimed forgetting himself as the man cried out in pain. He had jumped back as he lost his grip, but it wasn't fast enough as the claws raked across his stomach. Blood flowed and Jim snarled throwing himself to the side to avoid another swipe of the massive paw. The cat was leapt before the Starfleet officers could move landing on top of the jungle man before he could twist to his feet.

An ear-splitting howl pierced the jungle as Spock jumped into the fray forcing the huge body from Jim's prone form. He rolled further then estimated when the beast gave no resistance and he saw why when he regained his feet. The hilt of Jim's blade protruded from just below the cat's rib cage. Jim's lunge to the side had not just been to get out of its way it had also been to retrieve his weapon.

"Jim!" Spock exclaimed once again scrabbling over to the man in the grass, Pike had already reached his side as Jim stumbled to his feet.

"I'm ok," Jim's growl was defensive, similar to a wounded animal as he hunched over, his hand not held out to keep Pike away clutching his stomach. Blood dripped from between his fingers staining the grass under him red.

"You are severely injured, you need medical attention," Spock informed him quickly stripping his blue tunic off as he moved forward knowing that if Jim was any other human he would already be unconscious from blood loss.

Jim shook his head the movement causing him to stumble., "No I.." he growled unfocused blue eyes darting to Pike.

"You will be safe," Spock assumed him catching him before he fell. Pike was already on his communicator as Spock carefully lowered an unconscious Jim to the ground tying his blue tunic around the wound in an attempt to steam the blood flow. Once he had the shirt secured he lifted Jim into his arms the beam of the transporter pulling them away.

TARZAN

AN: Ok guys, next chapter is finally finished. Tell me what you think. Did you like it ? I think I've moved a little more away from clinical Spock so I hope its working. And I think the interactions between Spock and Jim are good, but your reading so you tell me

Please Review. I'll love you forever. :D


End file.
